


投名状

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Bottom!Reinhard, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, super weird really
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 狮子之泉暗中流动着一个让我颜面扫地的传言：我的皇帝丈夫是一个同性恋，他还在秘密为自己死去四年的前男友守寡。*灵感来源于伊莎贝拉和爱德华二世。非常奇怪的pwp，虽然按肉体关系算all莱，但是按感情（？）走向好像应该算希莱（。*角色黑化注意。
Relationships: Annerose von Grunewald/Reinhard von Lohengramm, August Samuel Wahlen/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Ernest Mecklinger/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Ernst von Eisenach/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Gunter Kisling/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Hildegard von Mariendorf, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Neidhardt Müller, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Ulrich Kesler/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. 开始

这是我一天中第七次看到他拨弄那个该死的项链。  
那枚银坠在他粉色透光的指缝间磨蹭，链子绞进他的手指，细微的银辉像流水一样溢出。  
而他对此毫无知觉。

“陛下，”我提醒他，“时间不多了。我们还有关于您身后事的几项工作要讨论。”  
他从那种走神中惊醒，纤细的手指不情不愿的松开项链，转为拨弄自己散落脸侧的金发。他流光似的金色卷发比我还长，直及肩背。  
这没有什么，美丽本来也是我喜爱他的原因之一。  
“是的，玛琳道夫伯爵小姐……皇妃。”他开口。对于自己快要死了、快要和我、和刚出生不久的孩子诀别这件事，他一向表现的非常勇敢、充满尊严。不......甚至是迫不及待。  
我知道他在迫不及待什么。  
但他不知道我说的“时间不多了”到底是什么意思。  
他很少仔细琢磨我的话，我怀疑他甚至未必记得我的生日。

事情刚开始的时候我也有错。  
比如，是我同意留下来——他当时看起来真的非常需要我；又比如，是我同意了他的求婚——那是我见过他最像异性恋的一天。我被搞糊涂了。  
很快我就发现，我并不知道自己到底同意了什么。虽然很多人都夸奖我的聪明才干，我仍然还太年轻。我比他还要小上一岁，当然也会有犯蠢的时候。  
我一开始感到困惑。我们已经结婚了，但我们的性生活仍然仅限于那一次，唯一的一次。如果不是所有人都对他的道德人品深信不疑，我就会说这看上去很像只是为了给新王朝留个孩子。  
直到有一天，我在一个平凡的、像今天这样的会议上，因为被他晨光照耀的面孔迷惑而注视了他太久。  
他那天之前刚发过烧，所以脸上还留有一抹淡淡的红晕。他的耳垂在阳光下几乎透明，他的金发像波浪扣问白沙，他的嘴唇抹着一缕不正常的嫣红。他纤细的身体包裹在纯白的披风里，随着他或者倾听或者发言的姿势若有若无的摇晃。  
作为一个比他稍多那么一点常识的女青年，我碰巧知道，人们总是在性兴奋的时候嘴唇会格外的红，因为充血。  
我的目光向下，看到了他的手。  
他的手又一次，像现在这样，反反复复的，夹紧了那枚银坠，他的指缝蹭着银链绞来绞去，他的呼吸都变快了。  
根据我谨慎的观察，他不碰我，也不碰自己。他不晨勃、不自慰。他的手最活跃的时候就是这种时候，像是要代偿什么似的，没完没了的、恬不知耻的在众目睽睽下去夹去绞一块坚硬的金属，直到他细白的手指上全是链子勒出的红痕，而他透粉的指缝几乎像是溢出液体。  
我就是在那一天福至心灵，明白了这一切到底是怎么回事。  
但我当时仍然决定忍下这一切。  
很不幸，虽然很难说服自己他爱我，我确实是真的爱他。

然而今天早上，我的忍耐到达了极限。  
我当时要求他给孩子起一个中间名。  
他在纸上写写划划了半天。最后他抬起头，真挚的拿给我看。  
纸上写着他给我们的孩子起的中间名：  
齐格飞。

好吧，我就是在那时决定，有的人不值得你对他太好。  
我微笑着鼓励了他，告诉他这是一个好名字，足以纪念他和他故去朋友的诚挚友谊。  
但我看过那块墓碑，我知道他在那上面真正刻了什么：我的男朋友。  
我以前一直欺骗自己，也许是他文化水平不高，搞混了这两个词。他毕竟15岁就出来打仗了，和他那个“朋友”或者“男朋友”一起。理论上说，他们都只是高中生学历，而且幼年军校也未必认真教授语文。  
但是现在我明白了。  
他就是想这样默默的向世界宣告，他真正想刻的就是“我的男朋友”。  
他在挑衅我。  
而我决定应战。

我稍微讲解了一点自己对于立宪的构想。当观察到他开始喘不上气的时候，我打住话头，建议他回卧室适当休息。  
我们并肩走出皇帝办公室，我声称自己还有别的事要做，把他交给迎面走来的奇斯里。  
他顺从的跟着亲卫队长走向另一个方向。像往常一样，他没有问我到底要去做什么。除了长得漂亮，他至少还有一个优点：对于不感兴趣的事情，他从不假装好奇。  
虽然有时候我宁愿他假装一下。那样也许我们就不会走到这一步。  
他至今以为自己确实是得了绝症。  
今天过后，他的生活就会天翻地覆......也许那时他才会明白什么。  
我有些伤感和不忍，他能够接受自己以后的生活吗？他毕竟一向表现的这么矜持疏远、超脱肉欲凡尘。  
但我又想到他布满红痕的手指，和夹着银坠不断用力的指缝......好吧，他也许其实会喜欢自己以后的生活。  
他说不定还会感谢我。我们各取所需。

奇斯里在皇帝看不见的地方向我点头示意。我也点头作答。  
狮子之泉最靠近权力核心的人，我、奇斯里、和我的丈夫刚决定在他死后应该被加封为元帅的七个人，我要求他们一一参与。  
这些人都知道皇帝命不久矣，接下来新的核心将是我和我的孩子。  
但这仍然是极其危险的事情，严重程度超过之前罗严塔尔所为的十倍。  
所以我要求他们每一个人递投名状——用行动。  
出乎我的意料，第一个加入的人是女大公，皇帝的姐姐。米达麦亚走漏了风声给安妮罗杰，不然我本来打算对女大公严防死守。她毕竟是皇帝的亲姐姐。  
但是安妮罗杰告诉我她可以帮我。我不知道这姐弟俩是有什么深仇大恨......除非那个流言是真的，曾经并享银河第一美人之名的缪杰尔姐弟，为了抢男人几乎反目成仇、断绝关系。  
也许皇宫里的每一则流言都是真的。  
就像奇斯里，他是第二个答应加入的人。作为理应保护皇帝的亲卫队长，他答应的毫不犹豫。我猜他在平时履行义务、让因为生病而不得不频繁与人身体接触的皇帝靠着他的时候，已经想过了各种不该想的事情。

我来到独属于我的房间坐下，打开视频监控。  
奇斯里已经将皇帝送进我们的卧室，驾轻就熟的看着他进衣帽间换衣服，然后穿着睡衣出来躺下。他行了个礼，走出门外守着。  
我看了一眼计时。  
无聊的二十分钟后，另一个人出现在走廊上：皇帝的宪兵队长，克斯拉。奇斯里抬头看了一眼我的方向、监控摄像头的方向。  
然后他打开门，两人一起进入室内。  
我切换监控到卧室内，按下了录像按钮。  
这将是我收到的第一份投名状。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个目录：（我也没想到一个pwp硬是写到分章……但是不分逻辑又不对！
> 
> 第一份投名状：奇斯里、克斯拉
> 
> 第二份投名状：毕典菲尔特、缪拉
> 
> 第三份投名状：瓦列、艾森纳
> 
> 第四份投名状：梅克林格、米达麦亚
> 
> 第五份投名状：安妮罗杰


	2. 第一份投名状-自白剂

他一开始以为自己仍在梦中。  
莱因哈特眨了眨眼，一个玻璃水杯凑到他的嘴唇前。  
“喝了它，”一对黄玉般的眼睛盯着他，“别担心，这只是水......您还在发热。”  
他认出这是自己的亲卫队长。他张开嘴含住水杯的边缘，温水进入他的喉咙，流进他的胃里。他喝完了水，想要说话。  
然后他发出一声呻吟。他意识到梦还没有结束。  
莱因哈特的视线向下，他绞紧了腿——他的亲卫队长、奇斯里的另一只手在他的身体里，已经进去了三根手指。他没有感到疼痛，他只感到黏腻，那只手上似乎抹了很多的液体。  
......他是最近这种梦做的太多，终于疯了吗？他已经开始梦到别人了吗？

“喝了它。”另一个声音从他耳后传来。  
一个管状物抵上他柔软的嘴唇，直接挤了进去。然后一种介于流体和固体之间的膏状物源源不断进入他的口腔。那个管状物搅了搅他的舌头。  
......这是什么？他想问。但是他没有发出声音。  
他发现自己的睡衣不翼而飞。他浑身赤裸的躺坐在另一个不着寸缕的人身上，一条坚实的胳膊环在他的腰际。那条手臂上青筋微跳、它的主人似乎处于极度兴奋之中。  
那不是他的皇妃，他们从未如此亲近。而且这很显然是一条男人的胳膊。他的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
他稍微侧头……看到了宪兵队长克斯拉的脸。  
后者注意到他的转头，亲了他一下。吻落在他的耳边。  
莱因哈特逐渐意识到这不是梦境。因为他被自己呛到了，他几乎将灌进嘴里的软膏全部咳出来。  
他看着那条手臂上移，宽大的手掌轻缓的拍打他的胸口，然后变为抚摸。  
他看着他的亲卫队长把水杯放到一边，爬上他和妻子分享的床。奇斯里把他的腿更大幅度的分向两边，然后换了一只手，抹了更多的液体，再一次进入他的身体里开拓搅动。  
这不是梦境......他在自己的喘息中困难的思考。他不可能会梦到别人，还是两个人。他的两个臣子。  
但他不知道这是什么。那管软膏又一次塞进他嘴里。克斯拉非常执着的要他“喝完它”。  
莱因哈特这次没有被呛到，他全部咽了下去。现在他能感觉到，除了奇斯里的手，还有别的东西抵在他的身下，卡在他的股缝之间。一种非常遥远又异常清晰的战栗感袭击了他，按住了他，像一层湿布蒙住了他本来已经大雾弥漫的脑海。他应该立刻站起来，甩开这一切，然后……他还能做什么？他能叫他的亲卫队长过来、替他终止这一切吗？可是奇斯里已经在这里……他的手指在他的身体里作浪兴风。  
他没有动。他的嘴唇微张，呼吸急促。他抓着身侧床单的指节发白。可是他没有动。  
他还是不知道这是什么。这不是梦境……但显然也不可能是现实。

克斯拉搂着怀中轻微发颤的皇帝，不断有节奏的挤压软管。他要确保皇帝把这一管自白剂喝完，然后还需要等待一段时间生效。  
他看向卧室一角隐蔽的摄像头，和与皇帝皇妃身份不符的朴素床头上、不断闪烁的收音器。  
这是希尔德皇妃给他的任务。她要求他让皇帝“说真话”。  
“关于什么的真话呢？”他当时困惑的问。  
“关于一切。”皇妃镇定的回答。  
他没再说什么。他有审讯犯人的经验，绝对的真话只有在知道“事实”的情况下才有意义。否则他们能做的只是让犯人说出他们想听的话。  
但他不知道皇妃想听什么。  
他思考了许久，最后决定去仓库调出已经被新王朝禁止使用的自白剂。在专制国家，只要你的地位足够高，永远有办法搞到一些本该封禁了的东西。  
但他没想到自己有一天会把这些用在皇帝身上......是皇帝当初提拔任命了他。他以为他会为今天所做的一切而深感愧疚，从此夜不能寐。  
事实上他或许确实会夜不能寐……克斯拉扔掉被皇帝吸空的软管，开始亲他的金发、亲他的颈项、轻咬那条散发银光的锁链。然后他固定住他的脸，开始亲他两片花瓣似的嘴唇。他听到皇帝发出一种幼猫似的声音。  
但也许是因为别的原因而睡不着。

奇斯里一手按压住皇帝已经湿漉漉的大腿内侧，另一手挤了更多的润滑剂，开始第三遍给皇帝做准备工作。皇帝的里面非常的紧，他不敢确定他是不是已经准备好了。  
他们要分别进入他，再一起进入他......他不希望皇帝受伤。他仍然是他的亲卫队长，他的职责是保护他。  
和克斯拉不同，他并没有任何犹豫之处。他几乎是欣然答应了皇妃的计划，主动要求参与其中。皇妃也许是因为恨她的丈夫……她完全有理由。奇斯里不止一次，在皇帝和皇妃结婚前、在这间卧室还只有一个主人的时候，看到过、听到过那个理由。那个即使皇帝在睡梦中、也在他的颈项上散发着银光的理由，那个在奇斯里以为出了大事而闯进房间、却发现皇帝只是又一次做了噩梦的理由。他当然也看见过皇帝是怎样神经质的在各种场合反复绞紧那枚银坠。  
他完全理解皇妃的羞愧和颜面无存。  
但他并不是因为报复心而加入。他没有任何理由，指望皇帝对他们这些人有任何除了职务之外的好奇和情感。  
他们之间的地位天差地别，他们之间的情感也当如是。  
你永远不可能和一个皇帝谈论平等。

“我先来，”他抽出手指，抱住皇帝，让他趴在床上，然后自己从背后压上去。皇帝的金发铺落在肩胛骨上。他非常的轻，轻到不健康。他的皮肤摸起来像散发着热气的丝绸。  
当然，这只是一个凡俗的比喻。实际上没有任何丝绸可以和他们皇帝的皮肤相比。  
他紧紧的压住他，试图减少他的反抗意识，以免皇帝伤到自己。  
“我会非常的小心。我也许会是所有人中最小心的一个，”奇斯里含住皇帝的耳垂。他感到后者不正常的颤抖起来。  
“所以不要发怒、不要挣扎、不要说一些伤人的话。”他开始缓慢的、一点一点的进入那个湿润的入口。这种感觉比他最绝望的梦中还要来得美妙绝伦。  
“我至今没有成家。当然，我随叫随到，全年无休。当您在梦中辗转反侧，我就在门外彻夜无眠。我有自知之明——如果你不能全身心的爱一个女人，最好就不要娶她。”  
他感觉到了，皇帝还是在试图挣扎，但是他的反抗非常微弱。他希望这是因为他听进去了自己的话，而不仅仅是因为他累日被病痛高热折磨。  
“这是我的职责，我毫无怨言。正如管理这个国家是您的职责，而使妻子幸福是丈夫的职责。我的职责就是保护您……从同盟鲁莽的士兵手里、从试图暗算的宵小手里、从举起叛旗的臣下手里。”  
他越进越深，然后停住。他深吸一口气，等待皇帝适应，等待身下那种令人愉悦的痉挛停下。他仍然觉得这一切非常的不真实：如在云端，如行险地。  
“但是您不该故意给我增添麻烦......您有责任心，我也有。我不想失职。可我唯独不能从一个人手中保护您。”  
他责备的咬住皇帝的后颈，避开了那条链子，开始缓慢但坚定的抽送。  
“我不能从您自己的手中保护您……陛下。您迫使我失职……陷我于不义。”  
他听到皇帝断断续续的发出声音。他想要仔细听一听他在说什么，又最终放弃。他只想好好干他，让自己沉迷于这种等待了太久的极乐。他不再在乎皇帝在想什么、在呼喊谁。他也应该有所自矜。  
奇斯里伸手兜住皇帝的腹部，就着结合的姿势把他搂起来，让他抬高臀部，跪趴在床上。皇帝的金发一下一下往前撞进隆起的床单里。  
他沉默的、在克斯拉的注视下干了皇帝许久，直到他感到身下微弱的反抗完全消失。事实上，皇帝似乎是侧过脸来，他眼中的雷霆消散、苍冰融化，流下他的两颊，流进他散落的金发。……他做了这么多润滑工作，还是弄疼他了吗？奇斯里反省自己。但他没有停止，他还差一点。他继续撞击皇帝的臀部，一边亲他的脊柱，一边抚摸他的胸乳、小腹、性器。正如奇斯里声称的那样，从头到尾，他小心翼翼、极尽温柔。他知道此后没有人会像他一样。每个人都很爱皇帝、尊敬他……也各自有着恨他的理由。  
他最后拔出来。他不想射在皇帝里面，使他的病雪上加霜。相反，他专注的射在皇帝脸上，像是虔诚的洗礼。然后他抱住他，拔开他粘成一缕一缕的金发对他说话。  
他们每个人都这样想过，但也许他是第一个看着皇帝的眼睛说出来的人。  
“您非常的、非常的美丽，”他诚恳的告诉皇帝。他用大拇指蘸了床头长备的蓄水器里的恒温水，开始一点一点抹去他刚刚射在皇帝脸上的白色液体。  
他将他金色的额发向后拨去，露出光洁的额头，然后又一次亲吻皇帝。  
“您是俗世梵音……您是神恩天赐。”

然后他不得不起身，把位置让给克斯拉。  
他抱着手臂靠在一边。他知道他的同事不会像他这样对待皇帝。  
而他只能看着。  
如果皇帝强令他失职……他无能为力。

克斯拉接住皇帝。他拿出早已准备好的手铐，绕过床柱，分别铐上皇帝的一只手腕和一个纤细的脚踝。这是一个别扭的姿势，如果不是皇帝的韧性足够好，也许会有些痛苦。但是这样方便他们之后两人一起进入他。  
“跟我说话，”他要求皇帝，“告诉我……一切。”  
他抬起皇帝自由的那条腿，直接挤了进去，皇帝已经被他的同事开拓的足够好。他几乎立刻沉沦，然后又强迫自己清醒。  
他还有任务，他不可能像奇斯里那样只是为了满足私心。  
“跟我说话……”他半是祈求半是命令。他的手覆盖在皇帝的心口，然后暗示性的掐捏那枚樱粉色的乳头。他看着他，他呻吟时嫣红如处子血的嘴唇、他半睁半阖掩藏在金色羽帘后的眼睛……如此纯洁、不谙世事，让人不敢相信他统治着全宇宙的行星，而他的王座下敌人和同伴的鲜血同样高涨。  
克斯拉手上和肉刃的力气都稍微增加，他听到一连串的急喘。和高登巴姆王朝的宪兵队长相比，他几乎算得上是一个仁吏，那也是皇帝当初看中他的理由。  
但他并不是不会刑讯逼供，他只是不屑于。然而如果一个职位只依靠在职者的道德来牵制……道德总会有被欲望战胜的一天。

“……这是叛国罪。”莱因哈特终于说话。他积蓄了一点力气用空着的那边手肘隔开克斯拉的胸膛，然后他的手腕被抓住。现在他的两只手都不得自由，而他的十指被一个一个吻过。  
“并非如此。我只是选择了站边。”克斯拉用眼神示意奇斯里上前。皇帝显然已经适应。他脸上的泪痕干了，红晕浮现，而且他冰蓝色的眼睛还在试图召唤怒火……召唤他唯一的力量来源。  
他不会让这一切发生。  
“您不必假装没有想到这一切……”这不是他第一次选择站边。在旧王朝他就做出过选择，当时他选择了莱因哈特。如今他选择希尔德……他总是选择胜利者。他跟随真正的力量。  
他让皇帝侧躺，自己掐住他的半边屁股，抬高他的腿根。皇帝大腿的肌肉绷紧，他想躲开，但奇斯里从另一边夹住他。亲卫队长的手指抚摸皇帝的脸，掐住他的下巴，搅弄他的舌头，攫取了足够的唾液，然后摸进皇帝吞吐着另一个臣下阴茎的后穴，拉开边缘的穴肉，一根接一根放进手指，直到他确定那里可以含进更大的东西。  
奇斯里观察着皇帝的表情。才进了一小半，他已经想要退出。皇帝看上去非常的痛苦。  
“那并不是痛苦，”克斯拉阻止他，要求他继续往里。  
他接触过足够的犯人，所以他能认出真正的痛苦。皇帝脸上的并不是痛苦。那只是蜷缩在尊严下、战战兢兢等待屈服的欢愉。  
“自白剂应该开始生效了……我们可以一起，”他搂紧皇帝，和奇斯里从两面、一前一后、一进一出开始抽插。  
他们可以一起，和在监控另一端的希尔德皇妃一起，揭开皇帝全部的谎言。

“你在想什么……莱因哈特？”  
莱因哈特听到了自己的名字。他不确定是他们中的哪一个在问他。  
他不确定任何事情。他不确定自己是想要咬牙沉默、还是纵声尖叫。他不确定自己是想要怒不可遏、还是痛哭失声。他不确定自己是感到一阵一阵不断放大、忍无可忍的被撕裂的疼痛……还是被重新占有的崩溃释然。  
他不确定自己是处于无处可去的禁锢，还是严防死守的保护。  
那个声音又一次响起，有人问他，“你在想什么？”  
我还能在想什么？  
有人在他的身体里……在贯穿他，在占有他，在撕裂他，在……  
他完全不想和任何人谈起他在想什么。  
但是也许他一直希望有人问他。  
他不确定任何事情……不是吗？  
他把脸埋进眼前的肩膀，他感到心脏被一阵一阵压缩……那不是他自己的意志。他本想保持沉默……  
但是他开始说话了。那也许是药物、也许是喂给他的那种软膏。  
又也许是他本来就一直在等待这一天。不然的话，他为什么要一次又一次的对各种各样的人说，如果那个人还在的话，一切就会有所不同？  
他当时……想听到什么样的回答呢？

“我当时11岁，进宫看姐姐……听到她的女友们开玩笑……”他开口了。他的眼泪非常丢人的随着他的第一个字滚落。  
他现在已经明白那只是一个玩笑了……但是他当时不知道。  
他以为她们神神秘秘遮遮掩掩，说姐姐以后有了真正喜欢的人就会不要他、会离他而去……是真的。  
他本来的焦虑只是姐姐被迫嫁给一个配不上她的、她不喜欢的男人。那天以后他有了新的焦虑……他也害怕姐姐遇上配得上她的、她喜欢的男人。  
但是至少那时有吉尔菲艾斯陪着他一起焦虑。所以他感觉还没那么坏……直到有一天，也许是他们十四岁的时候，吉尔菲艾斯已经很高了，比姐姐还高，而且看上去比他成熟的多。姐姐会单独和吉尔菲艾斯说话。然后那些女孩们的调侃突然变了主题……那个模模糊糊的、姐姐有一天会喜欢的男人，有了具体的名字。  
他曾经认为世界上最好听、在当时却变得最可怕的名字。  
但是他假装什么也没听到。他不想去问姐姐那是不是真的……他不知道为什么。他只是暗自在意。  
而当他格外在意一件事的时候，他就能把一切搞砸。  
他抱着他。他几乎是在恳求他，可是他表现出来像是发疯。他脱掉自己的背带裤和短袜，用自己青少年时期女孩子似的脸庞去蹭他的肩窝，用平坦单薄的胸口去磨他的纽扣。  
幸好他上当了……吉尔菲艾斯也许是世界上最善良的人，又或许是因为他14、5岁的时候确实长得和安妮罗杰一模一样。吉尔菲艾斯比他长得快，体现在各个方面……他们的尺寸并不匹配，他进来的时候，他觉得很疼……就像现在一样。但是他也同时非常安心快乐。就像他预料的那样，吉尔菲艾斯看他的目光改变了，看姐姐的眼神也变了。他知道他以后不会离开他，她也不会。他会永远迁就他、保护他，而她会永远爱他。  
他是如此理所当然、自鸣得意。他还觉得自己很聪明。他开始放心追求自己的梦想，满足自己对战争无止境的好奇和追逐。他的手段开始发生歪斜、他知道自己做的很多事吉尔菲艾斯逐渐不太赞同。但是他表现的非常大度、理解。而他也就若无其事，犯错认错、屡教不改。  
然后有一天，他甚至不再想认错。为什么每次都是他认错呢？明明他一开始有一个很好的理由！  
他那时还没有意识到自己的缺陷……和吉尔菲艾斯相比，他甚至不能算是一个完整的人。  
他需要有人牵着他，告诉他什么是好，什么是坏。  
可是他已经找不到人忏悔认错了。  
吉尔菲艾斯死了。他至今记得他死前的话。  
吉尔菲艾斯是为了实现对姐姐的承诺而保护他……牺牲了生命。  
而他自以为是……全搞砸了。

奇斯里感觉到皇帝快要高潮了。他不得不承认宪兵队长比他更有经验。皇帝的脸上挂着泪水，在自白剂的效应下断断续续、语无伦次的表达着心中所想，他们只能努力拼凑出他到底在说什么。  
但是同时，他优美纤细的颈项向后倒去，被克斯拉从侧面咬住；他卷曲发光的金发发尾一下一下扫过他同样精雕细琢的锁骨；他那个从不离身的银色坠子在他白皙的胸口摇晃，擦过他挺立发颤的乳头；他修剪圆整的指甲陷进亲卫队长的胳膊，鲜红的穴肉随着宪兵队长抓住他臀部抽送的动作几次翻出；他没有被任何人触碰的粉色性器顶端开始汨汨流水，而他包裹着两个同样模样可观的阴茎的甬道内部开始失控痉挛。  
没有任何经验的人也能感觉到这将是一次怎样的高潮……仅仅是这个想法，就让奇斯里不得不控制自己，让自己不要早于皇帝的高潮而射精。  
他又一次亲吻皇帝的脸颊、舔去他的泪水。就像克斯拉说的那样，那确实不是痛苦的眼泪……而是伪装成尊严的极乐。

奇斯里和克斯拉不约而同的加快步调，你进我出，整根到底，皇帝像是在急风骤雨中颠簸的白船，他的声音令人身陷迷境。然后白船突然停止了挣扎、彻底放弃了把握航向——被卷入无底的深渊之中。  
皇帝抓住奇斯里胳膊的手松懈下来，他完全倒进身后克斯拉的怀里，濒死般一动不动。奇斯里亲吻他布满细密汗珠的心口，用脸颊感受那种微弱的起伏。他和克斯拉也在几个冲刺之后，几乎同时射在皇帝的身体里。  
然后他退出来，看着自己和同僚的精液从皇帝无法合拢的后穴里流出、流到这对全宇宙最尊贵的夫妻的床上。皇帝的金发遮蔽了他大半边的脸颊和颈项，他们看不出来他的表情。

他不明白他们以前为什么从来没有看到这一点：造物当然不可能只是让这个美丽的生物来世间挑起战火、然后不被触碰的重归神位。  
创造了这个美丽生物的意志一定还有别的目的，隐藏在不可言说的暗示之中。  
而他们都是失明的傻瓜。或许只有罗严塔尔曾经读懂了造物的暗示……然后证道而亡。

奇斯里捡起自己的军装制服，又看了一眼角落里的摄像头。  
他知道皇妃正在另一端看着这一切。他和克斯拉各自穿好衣服，向摄像头的方向鞠躬行礼。他们表现的极尽谦恭。接下来克斯拉可以打道回府，而他要回到卧室门口，等待接应下一组前来的人。  
这或许是新帝国的法律里甚至无法定义的重罪。但这并不是背叛。  
这是他们宣誓效忠的……噬臂之盟。


	3. 第二份投名状-雌鬣狗

红色针管里的最后一点药剂在他眼前被推入。  
“……这是什么？”  
没有人回答他。砂色和橘色的脑袋在他面前稍微低下。卧室里非常安静，莱因哈特又等了几秒，然后他几乎开口问第二遍。  
他停住了。  
感知力一点一点回来，精疲力竭的感觉散去，他的体温也恢复正常。他脑中的齿轮开始运转，尽管很慢、而且带有强烈的摩擦感。  
他意识到没有人会回答他的话。他们显然都听到了他的问话，但是选择不回答。而他此刻无法命令他们。  
那么他最好就不要尝试。他无法忍受下达一个不被执行的命令。  
那让他感到羞辱。

缪拉把空针管放到一边。托盘上本来放着三支针管，红色的已经用掉了。那是为了让皇帝醒来，并且维持基础体征。一点兴奋剂、一点营养剂，和一点退烧药，如此而已。  
他接着拿起蓝色的那支。毕典菲尔特爬上床，他硬挺的军装外套和可观的体重让皇帝夫妇本来就凌乱不堪的柔软床单雪上加霜。他握住皇帝被铐住的那只手腕，几乎是颤抖的取下那上面的金属环。用自己的虎口取而代之。  
他把手铐空出来的那端铐在床柱上。金属被人体捂热的内侧很快再次冷却。  
……我是否应该……？他看了一眼皇帝脚踝上的那部分环铐，用眼神询问缪拉。  
缪拉摇了摇头。赤身裸体、双腿交叠、缩在大床一角自己金发里的皇帝看上去柔弱无力，并不存在任何值得防备的地方……但是其势日久、积威犹在。  
他们最好不要冒险。  
冒进是通往失败的第一步。

针头避开了那片新雪上前一个仍在冒出血珠的细孔，在皇帝手肘靠下的位置再次扎进去。蓝色的液体也被缓慢推入。  
“这是为了让您能够感受，”缪拉最后自己主动解释。房间里太安静了，安静到他可以听到一切：他自己的呼吸和心跳，毕典菲尔特的呼吸和心跳……莱因哈特越来越急促的呼吸和散乱的心跳。  
“它会让您的思考变慢。……不会停止，”毕典菲尔特稍微用力，钳住试图起身的皇帝，“只有让您的思考变慢……您才会开始感受。”他紧张的注视着缪拉把蓝色的空针管也放到床头。  
毕典菲尔特默默祈祷药剂赶紧生效，把他从这种越绷越紧的不自在中解放出来。他曾经以差不多的姿势覆盖在皇帝身上一次，但是出于完全不同的目的。

“思考变慢，他才会开始感受……然后也许他就会坦白。”  
缪拉回想起希尔德皇妃的原话。  
“坦白……他的谎言。”未来的执政凯瑟琳以一种乏味的、几乎是放弃希望的语气说。  
然后她向他们给出了指示，并且让皇帝的首席医官递上针剂和工具。  
一个可怕的指示。一个只有满怀报复心的女性才能想出的主意。  
“……真的需要这样吗？”他听到毕典菲尔特忍不住发问。说实话，缪拉自己也感到好奇……到底是怎样一个弥天大谎，才能如此触怒一向通情达理的皇妃？  
“我也想要知道，”希尔德意味不明的回答，“但是我没有其他办法……因为我不知道，所以我只能尝试。”  
“而且我希望你们明白，”她耐心说服显然还对她的丈夫抱有同情的下属们，“这也不是折磨……而是实验。”  
说这话的时候，她暗金色的头发像是流入岩隙的金属，而她点翠似的眼睛像是长满青苔的深潭。  
缪拉被说服了。他首先接下医官手中的盘子，毕典菲尔特最终也站到了他的旁边。  
他不是被皇妃的话语说服，而是被她的神情。  
她的神情看上去正如一个心生绝望的妻子。让你不得不相信，她看似无辜的丈夫，必然暗中珍藏了一个装着骷髅的壁橱。

毕典菲尔特的手臂肌肉鼓起。他从背后抱住皇帝，像一个严丝合缝的支架将他完全固定。他的手钉住皇帝的手腕，他的膝盖分开皇帝的大腿，让皇帝被简单擦拭过的下体朝缪拉完全打开。  
……这所有的一切要再发生一次吗？莱因哈特问自己。他冰蓝色的眼睛在金色的羽翼后一瞬不瞬的盯着缪拉，仿佛在沉默的提出要求。但他没有发出声音。  
眼神示弱尚有暧昧之处，言辞屈从则毫无辩解的余地。

缪拉凑近皇帝。缓慢、坚定，像是一扇逐渐合上的铁门。卧室柔和的顶灯灯光被阻挡在他背后。  
莱因哈特看到他的右手握着什么东西。  
一个女用的震动棒。  
震动棒的弯头插入他被身后臣下拉开的穴口，提前抹在上面的润滑液溶掉了粉红色的褶皱里干涸的、贝壳上的海盐似的精液。然后它停在那里，没有更进一步。  
夫妻本是敌体。缪拉的目光来到皇帝胸口的那颗坠子……这就是那个小小的、装着骷髅的银色壁橱吗？  
他拿出另一样道具。三个人的呼吸混合在一起。  
缪拉一手托住皇帝垂软的、漂亮干净到像是装饰品的性器，揉了一下，将之摊开。然后展示给他看自己手里的那件东西：一枚一端尖细、一端圆大的中空银针。莱因哈特的呼吸几乎停滞了。银针细的那端对准他阴茎顶端的小孔，针尖搭在孔缘。  
缪拉闭上眼睛两秒，感受皇帝吹拂在他脸上的紊乱气息。又再次睁开。  
夫妻本是敌体……如果做丈夫的羞辱妻子，做妻子的当然也有理由加以奉还。  
他又看了那个轻微摇晃的银坠一眼，接着试探性的用力。

“——不要，”莱因哈特的指甲断了一小截在缪拉的肩章上。  
毕典菲尔特很快抓住他的手腕，让他小臂交叉按回胸前。然后他不得不大腿发力，隔开皇帝拼命想要合拢的两个膝盖。  
“别挣扎，”毕典菲尔特的前额细汗密布。他不知道那管蓝色的针剂开始生效没有。也许是生效了，因为皇帝在他怀里像听不懂人话的野猫一样发疯。他似乎确实失去了思考能力，而专注于感受。  
这种专注把疼痛放大了十倍。  
“别挣扎，您会伤到自己……不要挣扎，放轻松，这没有那么……我叫你不要挣扎！！”  
随着一小缕卷曲的金发被夹在床缝硬扯下来，毕典菲尔特自进入这个房间以来一直绷着的那根弦彻底断裂。等他回过神的时候，莱因哈特整个身体翻到一边，长发委地，只是一只脚仍被镣铐扯住才没有完全摔下床。  
皇帝缓慢的抬起头，捂着自己的一边脸。他雾蒙蒙的眼睛里有一种几乎是不知所措的神情。  
毕典菲尔特在缪拉震惊的眼神中如梦初醒的放下手。  
他刚才太害怕了。……他显然是完全失控了。

作为弥补，他小心翼翼的扶住皇帝的肩头，帮助他躺回床上。他再次搂住皇帝，让皇帝靠坐在他身上，用膝盖分开皇帝的双腿。这次莱因哈特几乎没有反抗。他只是迷惘的看了一眼两人，向后抵住毕典菲尔特的肩窝，把脸埋进自己的金发。  
缪拉从地毯上捡起滚落的震动棒，拨开沾到的柔软长丝，递交给橘发的同僚。毕典菲尔特接过它，一边道歉似的抚摸皇帝腿间依然毫无动静的性器，一边把震动棒的圆头塞回皇帝湿润的后穴。  
“可以吗？”他的手指按在开关上，抬头向缪拉确认。  
“不行，”缪拉摇头，拿着那支银针重新跪坐到莱因哈特腿间。他刚才及时拔了出来，不然也许会留下终生残疾……但是事到如今，这种保护还有任何意义吗？  
“这是一个实验，”他提醒毕典菲尔特，“我们不能同时使用两种工具……那样就说不清是哪一种在起效了。”  
是的……毕典菲尔特想起来了。  
就如希尔德皇妃所说的那样。这是一个实验。

“我们人前是皇帝和皇妃，”希尔德告诉他们，“关上房门，也只是普通夫妻。”  
她的眼睛闪烁着若有若无的自责和忧郁，“而我的父亲曾经对我说，一个家庭不幸福，常常夫妇二人皆有责任。”  
“所以我想弄明白我的责任……也许这并不完全是他的错。只是我没搞对他的使用方式……你知道，有的时候，事物可以非常具有迷惑性。”  
毕典菲尔特微微低头，洗耳恭听。  
“就像草原上的鬣狗。它们虽然被叫做鬣狗，其实是猫科，由最强大的雌性首领统领。只是因为雌鬣狗和雄性一样，长着外观看上去差不多的性器，很多人搞混它们的性别，或者以为它们是雌雄同体。”  
“所以我只是想知道……”希尔德轻抚自己空无一物的无名指，“帝国接下来的路要怎么走？我们这群人，到底是一群骄傲的狮子……还是卑劣的鬣狗？”  
“你们也应该非常想知道答案，不是吗？因为你们都活过了这场、250年未尝真正断绝的战争……你们是幸存者，你们属于未来。”

他们属于未来。希尔德皇妃属于未来。  
缪拉手中的银针推进了一小半。  
即使被毕典菲尔特全力按着，他手下身体的颤抖还是太剧烈了。  
他有点犹豫的停下。这是一节很轻的、中空的银针，但他仿佛被那种颤抖吸取了继续的力量。

皇帝紧咬着自己湿漉漉的发尾。  
他的羽睫微阖，只有一点苍冰色的眸光向下流转。他的一只手按在胸前，如此用力，让人怀疑他纤细的手指为什么还没有被指缝中穿出的银链绞断。他浑身上下都布满细汗，其中一颗顺着他的小腹滑下，一直来到他的股间，然后落在缪拉顶着银针那只手的无名指指尖。  
像是一颗碎钻。

缪拉看着那颗碎钻，听着头顶上方传来的那种含混不清的细弱声音。  
他突然发现了这其中的破绽：皇帝并不是身处悲惨之中，他们也没有必要感到惭愧不安。  
很显然，世上真正的苦难总是伴随着某种丑陋之处。苦难是沉重的，它使人进退失据、体面全无、摇尾乞怜、丑态百出。最沉重的苦难和最下作的悲惨，往往能够碾碎人们的最后一丝尊严，像是菜市场里散落一地的鱼鳞。  
但是莱因哈特身上看不到任何此类丑陋之处。他微笑时是美的，流泪时也是美的；沉静是美的，发怒是美的，抵抗是美的，屈从是美的，燃烧是美的……熄灭也是美的。  
这就使他的悲惨显得轻佻，他的悔恨显得虚无，他的痛苦引不起除了审美凝视外的任何回声。  
因为美和欢乐一样漂浮在天上，而丑陋和苦难被铅锤绑缚于大地。  
想通此节，缪拉长出一口气。  
他稳住心神，坚定的、钢铁一般的，将剩下逐渐膨大的针体一推到底。

毕典菲尔特这次采取了行动。他不知道皇帝会不会崩溃，但他有可能会崩溃。  
他吻住莱因哈特，舌头伸进去，抵住皇帝的舌根，堵住那种动摇人心的声音。他全身的肌肉用力，禁锢住皇帝让他保持平稳，以免引起缪拉的误操作。他的手拉开皇帝自己的手，在他胸前、乳首、腰侧四处爱抚，像是大猫舔舐小猫。  
缪拉要他再坚持一会，然后从床头的取水器接出一根软管，接到那根只留了一个头在外面的银针中空的末端。  
水开始逆向流进皇帝的尿道口。就像精液灌进终于准备受孕的雌鬣狗体内。

毕典菲尔特很快意识到他所做的一切努力都没有用。  
“不行，”他只能先用大拇指按进皇帝的嘴里，防止莱因哈特咬到自己的舌头。  
“要么把这个打开，”他用膝盖碰了碰皇帝腿间已经被非自主收缩吞入大半的震动棒，“要么上镇痛剂……我受不了了！”  
因为舌头被按住，莱因哈特从下巴到脖子一片濡湿。他冰蓝色的眼睛大的惊人，铐在床柱的脚踝撞出一片青紫，断掉的指甲在毕典菲尔特的手背划出一道长长的血痕。而后者似乎毫无知觉。  
缪拉也动摇了。虽然皇妃交待过，不到万不得已不能用镇痛剂，但是……他不是克斯拉，这种事情就算不是对皇帝、也是对他自己的折磨。  
他拿起最后一支针管。白色的液体也在三人的注视下，一点一点推进皇帝的体内。

莱因哈特瘫倒在床上。  
这种镇痛剂同时有松弛的效果。他的尿道口被扩张到极限，温水顺着软管往里倒灌。但是除此之外，他的所有地方都在往外漏水。  
他的脸颊是湿的，金发是湿的，脖颈和胸口是湿的……莱因哈特茫然的侧过脸，失焦的眼神停留在床头那个嗡嗡作响的取水器。水位还在不断下降。  
莱因哈特试图挪动，然后又放弃了。他闭上眼睛。  
毕典菲尔特和缪拉都看到，一滩明显的水迹从皇帝被前后堵住的下体扩散开，而且一时没有止住的势头。这条床单应该是不能用了。  
这算是什么实验结果呢？……他们也许是所有人里，事情做的最差的一组。

缪拉没有管那滩不断扩大的水迹，坐到皇帝身边。  
他拨开他金色的额发，用指节碰了碰皇帝年轻光洁的脸颊。  
即使在这种情形下，皇帝仍然是美丽的。  
大概过了十五分钟、或者二十五分钟。莱因哈特开口说话了。

“你曾经救过朕的命……两次，”他仍然没有睁开眼睛，“也许我应该还给你……但不是这样。”  
“我为您在战火中换过四次旗舰……但我并不是毫无理由的救您，”缪拉安静的回答，“没有人天生注定该为他人牺牲。至少到了最后的时刻，在一切的尽头，所有人都是平等的。”  
没有人天生注定为他人牺牲。没有人生来就该是别人的阴影。没有人的血液更凉，没有人的梦想更轻。  
他做出的一切决定都有一个理由。  
因为皇帝是他们的领导者，是他们共同事业的引路人，是他们伟大航路的舵手。他理应为他们指点迷津，带他们走向胜利、走向未来。  
皇帝曾经做的很好。在那时，保护皇帝、为皇帝牺牲生命，他甘之如饴。  
但那都是过去的事情了。未来可以参考过去，但过去不能领导未来。就像活人可以怀念死人，而死人不能指导活人。  
所以莱因哈特失去了指引他们的资格。  
在充满回忆的过去，和无限可能的未来中，他选择未来。

“所以你也选择了站边，对吗？”莱因哈特想起克斯拉的话。  
缪拉点头。他们相对沉默了一会。  
“这一切什么时候可以结束呢？”莱因哈特又问。  
“我无法决定。”  
“我很遗憾。”莱因哈特说。  
“我也一样。”缪拉回答。

莱因哈特不再说话。他的眼睑稍微掀起一点，但是没有看缪拉或者毕典菲尔特。  
他的目光落在自己心口的银坠，缓慢伸手，和那种松弛的后效无声对抗，最后终于握住了它。  
“如果你还活着的话，”皇帝轻声自语，“这一切都不会发生……”  
然后他再次闭上眼睛，不再说话。

就在这时，缪拉心中一动。他似乎发现了希尔德皇妃所说的、皇帝的谎言。  
也许皇帝并不是不爱皇妃，就好像他现在绝望的握住那枚银坠、也并不是真的爱着吉尔菲艾斯大公。  
也许皇帝只是不爱活人。  
而如果他在接受了如此惨痛的教训之后，仍然不爱活人，又怎么能让人相信，在这一切之前，在吉尔菲艾斯大公还活着的时候，皇帝会知道怎么去爱活人呢？也许他只是假装如此忠贞热烈的爱着故人，来逃避自己心中的空洞。  
缪拉甚至一时怀疑，在吉尔菲艾斯大公生前，究竟是快乐更多，还是烦扰更多呢？如果让他来讲述他们的故事，真的会和皇帝讲述的那个版本一样吗？因为众所周知，即使是同一件事情，受害者和加害者的感知也常常截然相反。也许大公并不会感激这种时时刻刻的怀念，而只会感叹，一个孩子的爱是多么的自私，一个孩子的悔恨又是多么的无用。

就好像他虽然告诉皇帝自己选择了站边，但也告诉皇帝他为他换过四次乘船。  
皇帝凭什么认为他不会再冒险更换一次呢？  
小孩子有时候就像小动物一样，并不能从挨了一顿痛打中，学到任何真正的道理。  
他们学到的只有逃避，和更深的茫然。

缪拉站起来，最后看了一眼莱因哈特。  
“陛下，我们要离开了，”他出声提醒。  
莱因哈特仍然闭着眼睛，抵抗什么似的把脸埋在金色的长卷发里。  
缪拉没再提醒第二次。  
他和毕典菲尔特互相整理着装，向摄像头的方向行礼。  
然后他走向卧室大门。这是他最后一次叫他陛下。走出这扇门，他的“陛下”今后就只有另一个人。  
缪拉打开了皇帝夫妇的卧室正门。奇斯里向他和毕典菲尔特点头示意。  
彩色的阳光从走廊斜窗落在缪拉肩头。门在他身后合上。  
投名状已纳，他从此效忠于她。而他和他……君臣之情，今日已尽。


	4. 第三份投名状-蒙眼棋

他断断续续醒来几次，每次门缝下渗进的那一小片微光都会变换一点。  
先开始是矩形、然后是菱形，接着变成一长条细柱，最后完全消失。莱因哈特于是彻底失去对时间的感知。  
他从自己散乱的金发间看向门下，注视着那道光柱变淡变浅、完全褪去；整套床品已经在他昏睡的时候被换过了，铐住他手腕的金属加垫了一层柔软的布料；床头的取水器重新加满水，室内只听得到他自己呼吸的声音。  
莱因哈特不知道自己睡了多久。他仍然觉得非常疲倦，身体和精神都是如此。他正准备收回目光，进入又一次短暂轻浅、几乎起不到恢复作用的睡眠。  
门锁“咔哒”一响，木角压着地毯旋出一道浅浅的痕迹。莱因哈特稍微抬眼，看到两个红头发的高个军人走进来，手上提着什么东西。他们的发色一个偏暗，一个偏棕：瓦列和艾森纳。  
这很奇怪，莱因哈特漫无边际的想着。  
他以前从来没有注意过……自己手下有这么多红头发的人。

一个薄皮铁桶落在地毯上。瓦列松开那只金属做成的左手，抬眼在大床上寻找皇帝。  
他没费多大功夫就发现了他。也许是觉得寒冷，莱因哈特似乎是用床上所有的织物做了一个小小的堡垒，然后自己躲藏其间。只露出一大捧堆云似的金发、和一对掩映其中天山湖泊似的眼睛。  
瓦列从来没有见过这样的皇帝。他突然想起自己不满十岁的儿子。  
这个念头让他走近皇帝的脚步停顿了一下，于是他晚艾森纳一步才来到皇帝床前。

艾森纳的动作快而平稳。他做了几个简洁的手势，瓦列默契的配合他。他们解开手铐、把皇帝从那个没有任何抵抗作用的柔软堡垒中剥出，一路押到方格双色的长丝地毯中央，再重新铐住皇帝的双手，并且多拿出一副银铐对那两只裸露的脚踝如法炮制。  
他们行动迅速，不给皇帝反应的时间，也不给自己多想的时间；一切在几个瞬息间完成。这实际并不像打算改弦更张的臣子对待旧主，而更像是快要失去耐心的大人对待一个赖床的孩子。  
瓦列从桶里掏出沉重的、浸满了油的、水手捆船用的那种粗绳，让绳子贴着四肢着地的皇帝的胸乳、小腹和股间拉出，一端绕在床头打了个双缠结，再用义肢拉紧。然后瓦列握住绳子的另一端提高，让皇帝几乎是挂在绳上。艾森纳来到皇帝身后，半跪下来。  
“您必须做出选择，”瓦列抓着绳头的那只手指了指门的方向，又指了指卧室另一侧的白墙，“我们会蒙上您的眼睛，然后您可以指一个方向。”  
艾森纳从军裤口袋里抽出一截黑色的方巾，折了一下。  
“您指一个方向......然后沿着这根绳子，走完您选择的道路。如果路的尽头是门，您就可以出去，从此自由。”  
莱因哈特一动不动。他发颤的双手用力撑地，防止自己完全落在绳子上、进一步弄脏他已经不可避免沾上油的身体。他不喜欢这种机油一样的气味，让他想起破裂的制动室、抛锚的地上车、漏水下沉的艉舱......  
“而他会给您提示。您只需要认真听......就一定可以做出正确的选择。”瓦列向艾森纳点头。后者将那块折起的方巾盖在皇帝的眼睛上，在他脑后打了个结。  
瓦列看到皇帝仍然不出声、不动作，于是走到他的面前，半蹲下来，用不断往下滴油的绳头抬起皇帝的下巴。  
“人生中有许多困难的选择，”他说，“相信我，陛下，我理解……有时候你只想待在那里，假装随着时间流逝一切都会自然好转。……但是你不得不做出选择。”  
“第一次见到您的时候，我还只有25岁……恰和您现在一样大，”他的左手伸向皇帝的股间，抹了一把绳子上的油，然后按开遮掩皇帝穴口的两团软肉。  
金属的手指裹着油脂，一根一根进入那个在短时间内被过度使用的粉色入口。过于强烈的温度差让莱因哈特发出一些不情不愿的声音，接着随着那些手指开始按压动作，那种声音也发生了变化。最后他不得不完全倒在绳子上，铐住的双手垂地，澄黄晶亮的油液混合着别的什么，顺着他抖动的膝盖一道一道流进地毯。  
“它原本不是如此，”瓦列抽出左手，“我在对地球教的行动中失去了自己的一只手……后来我换上了义肢，但是总觉得它比不上我原来的那只手好用。我以为这是无可奈何的事情……身为一个军人，或迟或早，你得学会接受失去。”  
直到那天希尔德皇妃找到他，他于是明白了事情的症结所在。他其实可以恢复失去的那只手。  
只要他做出正确的选择。

“有时候你不得不做出选择，而你只能祈祷自己听懂了所有的暗示，”瓦列重新站起，艾森纳扶住几乎趴在地上的皇帝，让他恢复四肢着地的姿势，“因为不选择也是一种选择。”  
瓦列拿着绳头，一下一下敲击着自己的掌心。他看着卧室中央被绳子穿住的皇帝，黑白双色的方纹地毯在他身下延展，顶灯柔和的星光落在他光裸洁白的脊背上。这看起来像是一副无名之人下剩的残局，而皇帝是棋局中央孤独的白王。  
但这是谁和谁的弈局，瓦列自己又是哪一边的棋子呢？  
他曾经想当然的以为自己是属于白色的这方，因为他曾经带队摧毁过一颗黑色的主教。直到命运轮转，这一次他似乎不得不摧毁一颗白王。  
“选一个方向，陛下。”瓦列再次出声提示。  
一个选择、一个方向、一条道路、一招行棋。  
然后胜负将定。

艾森纳打了个响指，瓦列会意的调暗了星光。他们在晦暗的光线下注视着蒙着眼睛的皇帝，等待着他的抉择。  
莱因哈特通常果敢敏捷，从不迟疑。但这次他举棋不定了太久……就好像他只会在胜形已具的情形下作战，就好像他下不好逆风局。  
这或许又是一个新发现，瓦列看着地上的光斑想。他们的皇帝有时候非常的幼稚……和孩子气。  
他想起进来之前，奇斯里告诉他们皇帝喜欢在睡觉的时候留一片浅淡的星光。他不喜欢完全的黑暗。  
瓦列知道皇帝喜欢星光……因为希尔德皇妃也是这么告诉他们的。

那是在希尔德皇妃和他们谈完话，他和艾森纳分别点头表示愿意加入之后。  
皇妃又闲聊似的多说了一句：“他是一个非常固执的人……他不喜欢改变。”  
“所以我没有向他提出任何要求……卧室的窗帘、地毯的花型、还有我们房间的顶灯……一切都和我搬进来之前一样。……自然，他也没有问过我。”  
这是非常糟糕的事情，瓦列当时想。如果你决定和一个女人结婚，你至少应该问问她喜欢什么样的家。如果连这一点都做不到，或许你还没有准备好开始自己的家庭。  
然后他想到自己的儿子。在他外出打仗期间，他的儿子一直是由他的父母帮忙照顾。但是既然战争结束了，或许他应该把儿子接回来、接到身边……然后告诉他这些道理。因为如果没有一个好的父亲，一个儿子或许也不会长成一个好的丈夫。  
“他喜欢星光，我就让他留着那片星光，他喜欢戴着那条链子，我让他继续戴着，”皇妃自嘲似的笑了笑，她似乎已经把这些话在心里打磨了太久，“你知道人们是怎么说这种事情……爱得更深的那个人先做出让步，事情总是如此。……他不喜欢改变，那么我来改变。”  
“它们曾经要短得多，’像男孩子一样’，”皇妃托了托自己留了一年、半长不短的暗金色头发，“我曾经不穿裙子，也从来不佩戴任何首饰……直到那天我决定戴上那枚戒指，并且以为自己永远也不会再取下来。”  
希尔德看着窗外。她仿佛在对两人说话，又仿佛已经完全忘了还有人站在这里。  
“你们都是结过婚的人，我相信你们可以明白，”她的声音充斥着某种古怪的情绪，“当一个女人愿意为你改变她长久以来的形象……愿意把短发留长，愿意永远戴着那一小枚代表承诺的首饰，意味着什么……那是一个女孩决意成为妻子的时刻。”  
她曾经以为莱因哈特对她态度冷淡、完全不像夫妻，是因为他天性迟钝、还不能明白这一点，不能从她的改变看出她的心意。但是没关系，她有足够的耐心，她可以等到他的成长、等到他明白的那一天。  
然而那一天迟迟没有到来，他却似乎已经准备好毫无遗憾的离开。最后还是她自己先醒悟，她看着丈夫留了四年一刀未剪的金色长发、和他心口片刻不离的银坠，狮子之泉所有的流言蜚语一齐涌上心头，像是一个巴掌打醒了走到悬崖边缘的她……原来不明白的从来不是莱因哈特，而是被爱情致盲的自己。  
同一方阵营的棋盘上本应是一王一后，这样游戏才能进行下去。而他们现在有两个白皇后。  
那么其中一个只能被彻底移除。

莱因哈特处于完全的黑暗之中。  
当他还是一个小孩子的时候，他一度非常害怕黑暗。那时候他的脑子活跃、充满幻想，分不清想象和现实：只要灯光一熄灭，床头的水杯立刻看上去像是怪物入侵的前爪、知啦作响的衣橱像是鬼魂飘荡的警哨、布满污渍的天花板随着他紧张的眨眼变成一个个扭曲尖叫的人形。他被自己的想象吓得瑟瑟发抖、不敢入眠……因为他知道他所看到的一切都会进入梦中。  
现在他已经不再怕黑，但是他却时常怀念曾经。他不是怀念恐惧和弱软……他怀念那时的安妮罗杰。  
安妮罗杰曾经非常的爱他。而他曾经对自己能回报这种爱毫无怀疑。他以为他们能够永远生活在一起，即使夺走她的人是凯撒，他也发誓要让姐姐回到身边。  
他最终做到了。他从凯撒手里夺回了姐姐。然后安妮罗杰再一次离开。  
除了这一次她的离开是出于自己的意志。就像那些女伴们预言的一样……姐姐真的不要他了。  
而他无法责怪她。是他自己促成了一切的发生。

然而在他几乎对此绝望，决定接受自己死前也见不到安妮罗杰最后一面的命运时，姐姐回来了。  
那天傍晚他从病床上坐起，坚持要求撤掉所有的输液针和导管，甚至在艾密尔的帮助下换了一件干净漂亮的睡衣，久违的吃了很多东西。  
他像是期待圣诞礼物的小孩一样听着门外的脚步，然后安妮罗杰推门进来。  
她和他打了个招呼，看了他的脖子和胸口一眼。似乎这并不是四年后的重逢，而只是劳累一天后从二楼下来、和不会做饭又极其挑食的弟弟吃晚餐。  
“我去看看希尔德和孩子……是她叫我过来的，”安妮罗杰说。她接着关门离开。  
莱因哈特愣在那里。希尔德是他的妻子，他想。可是孩子……？  
他想起来了。姐姐说的孩子是亚历山大……那个所有人都说和他像是分叉的两滴血那样相似的婴儿。莱因哈特突然感到一阵极其荒谬、没有由来的嫉妒和痛苦。  
姐姐只想见他的孩子，并不想见他。  
他似乎已经被姐姐放弃了……就好像她终于明白她对他的养育完全失败，而决定找一个和他小时候一模一样的孩子重新开始。  
除了这个小婴儿是一张真正的白纸。手上没有沾过任何人的血，也没有从任何亲人手里夺走过不属于他的幸福。

莱因哈特倒回床头。他用手腕按住前额，感到自己的发热似乎又严重了一点。因为他明明已经觉得泪意到了眼眶，最终却什么也没有流出来。好像他体内的液体都被蒸发干了。  
门响了两下。莱因哈特从自己的情绪里回头。希尔德走进来。  
“陛下，”她打量了一下少见的没有在入夜后插上输液针的皇帝，“您今天感觉还好的话，要过来一起听唱诗吗？我们准备了一些苹果派和酸梨酒。只有我和孩子，还有女大公……您都没怎么亲自带过亚历克。”  
莱因哈特摇了摇头。他感觉并不好，而且他觉得姐姐不想见到他。  
他看到希尔德点点头，笑了一下，再次带上门离开。她一向通情达理，从不强迫他做任何不喜欢的事情。  
但是今天再想到这一幕的时候……莱因哈特感到有人推了他一下。一双大手来到他的腰胯把他往前按，他身下从股间穿出的绳子也被扯紧、磨着他的穴口往上提——就像是对皇帝的不配合失去耐心，而想要逼迫他做出决定。  
……他忽然觉得那天希尔德脸上的神情，并不是一个笑容。

“哪个方向，陛下？”瓦列的声音在他前方响起。  
莱因哈特被一下一下按着磨撞身下的绳子，油液从一条条拧绞的绳股里挤出来，弄的他从脖颈到股间粘腻不堪。他现在像是一条剥了壳的、洁白的软体动物，随便咬一口就会迸出晶莹的汁液。  
“我……”莱因哈特试图从这种境地中挣脱出来，但是他蒙着眼睛在黑暗中待了太久，方向感全失——他不记得哪边是门、哪边是墙了。  
提示……瓦列之前说的话突然闪回。他可以找艾森纳要提示。  
“哪边……门是哪边？”粗重的呼吸声附着到他耳边，莱因哈特感到他的屁股再一次被揉开、露出那个不久前才被机械手指插入扩张过的穴口……而他害怕的发现自己对于这种侵入几乎已经没有任何不适了。  
回答他的是带着热气的沉默，和直接一口气挖入的三根手指。他们似乎也觉得皇帝到了这个地步应该已经习惯，所以不再有必要和此前的人一样循序渐进、小心翼翼。  
“……哪边？”莱因哈特几乎是挂在绳子上抖动，他勉强又问了一遍。不是说会有提示吗……还是说他幼稚到无可救药，到现在还相信这整件事情中有哪怕一点点诚实和信誉之处？  
“世界上并非所有的暗示都是用言语给出，”瓦列突然开口，“有时候您应该学学去读弦外之音。”  
莱因哈特不明白。他的左乳被抓住、在皮肤和皮肤间来回挤压而变得有些不透明的液体被从下往上汇聚到挺立鼓胀的乳头。艾森纳另一只手的手指花样繁杂的在他肉穴里开拓了一会，接着抽出来，透明的液体浸润了他长期打响指长出的硬茧。他接着把自己的军裤退到膝弯，掏出早已硬挺的阴茎，跨骑在皇帝身上、对准那个翕张流水的圆洞。  
“您已经得到了全部的提示，”瓦列告诉莱因哈特，“您必须做出选择了……您的道路是哪边，陛下？”  
莱因哈特小臂撑地，一侧的腿根偏挂在绳上，手铐和脚铐确保他不会偏离航路。身后人开始进入他、似乎要就这样用阴茎顶着他往前走……莱因哈特被顶得发出一串难以名状的声音，手肘和膝盖也不由自主的往前爬了半步，又一股油液从绳上被挤出、落在地毯上将那些长丝黏在一起。然后他扬起蒙着黑巾的脸，用细汗密布的下巴随便指了一个方向。  
“那边……”皇帝压抑着自己的喘息呻吟。  
瓦列看了一眼皇帝指的方向。  
“很好，”他走过去站定，拉稳绳子，“那么您现在要沿着这根绳子，走完这段路。”  
“然后在路的尽头，您可以自己看到答案。”  
那到底是一扇门……还是一堵墙。

莱因哈特从来不知道他的卧室有这么大。  
又或者是因为他走得太慢了……他几乎要花上两三分钟，才能膝行一步。  
在瓦列和艾森纳进来以前，他已经感到非常疲倦。他的身体一直没有恢复。但是现在他被半推半顶着、磨着绳子往前爬，绳子里浸满的油液全部转移到他下巴、胸腹和腿间。才爬了五六步，他已经高潮了一次，把自己的下体和经过的地毯弄得更加糟糕。  
“我走不动了……”他歪倒在几步一个的绳结上，心跳快的不正常。眼前的黑布似乎卸掉了他很多的羞耻心，让他敢于承认自己的软弱，“我不想走了……你们想干什么就干什么吧。”  
艾森纳没有回答。他只是拨开皇帝的金发，咬着他的肩颈一侧，继续骑在皇帝身上干他。莱因哈特一向知道他沉默寡言，但是没想到在这种情形下也是如此。  
“你为什么不说话……”皇帝在失神中偏过头，嘴唇擦过艾森纳的额角，“我从来没有听过你说话……”  
这样想来，他其实有很多有些怪异的臣子。他们有的长着两个颜色不同的眼睛，有的长着机械做的眼睛，有的长着机械做的手，有的从来不和人说话……他们中有的人是天生如此，还有的人是后天造就。但他们每一个人不正常的外在背后，都似乎还有一点别的什么。  
但也有人的不正常并不表现在外在，而埋藏在很深的地方。  
“你为什么不说话？”皇帝又问了一遍。他似乎打定主意不再移动，只是脸贴着绳子、岔开腿、抬高屁股，任由骑着他的人在他体内打桩。  
“你和妻子做爱的时候也不说话吗？”他的金发像波浪一样从绳子两边流泻于地，来回抖动，“你在孩子面前也不说话吗……你有孩子吗？”  
“我有一个孩子，”莱因哈特抬起手，摸索着抓住脸前的绳子，让自己的脖子稍微扬起——他的颈侧被咬的好疼，“我不喜欢他……我本来不想要孩子。”  
“我在所有人面前说，如果这个孩子做不到最好，以后就不可以继承我的王位。这样他以后才会战战兢兢、拼命向上……我曾经是一个一贫如洗、负债累累的下级贵族之子，在平民区长大……那他也不可以天生就获得我失去所有才换来的一切。”  
莱因哈特的睫毛在黑布下扇动，他水泽泛滥的大腿内侧开始一阵一阵痉挛，“但我对他并不是太坏。我给他指定了一个朋友……就一个。不多不少。因为我只有一个朋友，”莱因哈特奇怪的笑了一下，用近乎耳语的声音说，“我的男朋友……那么他也不可以拥有比这更多。”  
“你为什么从来不说话？”莱因哈特提高声音，对抗体内那种熟悉的、积累的越来越高的、如同大坝将溃的前奏。  
“是因为你曾经对什么人非常失望吗？因为即使你说话……也得不到回答？”不管你说的是什么，不管你是撒娇还是怒吼……不管是假装不在意的抱怨今天又有人撕了你的作业本，还是流着泪大叫“爸爸把姐姐卖掉了”……只有地板上闪烁的酒瓶碎片是对你的回答。  
“至少我知道，”皇帝的指甲陷进绳子、断掉的那个小面削落了一小缕麻丝，“你一定对我很失望……所以才会做出这一切。”  
“又或者，啊……”莱因哈特的金发被扯住，整个人向后落进一个怀抱里，他现在甚至能判断出来在他身体里的人快要射精了。他象征性的蹬了两下光裸的小腿，很快失去力气，歪倒在绳子的另一侧。抱住他的人跟着侧偏身体，加紧抽插几下——然后全部射在皇帝的体内。  
“又或许是你最亲近的人对你失望……”莱因哈特躺倒在地，手铐转了一圈挂在头顶的绳子上。他的双腿大开，浑身上下蹭满澄黄透明的油液，只有股间形容复杂，黄白相交的液体一股一股往外流到地毯里。  
“……对你失望。”他面朝自认为是艾森纳的方向重复了一遍。  
而你在挣扎着用完了所有的借口、征服了外部世界的一切后，才发现已经发生的事情就像瓶中水指间沙……覆水难收、破镜难圆。

“您还没有走到尽头，陛下。”瓦列的声音再次响起。  
“我不走了，”莱因哈特看着眼前的黑暗回答。  
沉默在室内流转了十秒。瓦列走到莱因哈特身边。  
“您不得不走完，”他半蹲下来，勾起皇帝心前同样沾满油污的银坠，放到他的手心，帮助皇帝握住，“您得走到路的尽头，亲眼看到您的回答。”  
“因为这是您自己选择的方向，自己许下的承诺……您不能半途而废。”  
莱因哈特的手腕动了一下。他又躺了一会，积蓄了一点力气。  
然后他缓慢的爬起来，抬腿跨过那条绷紧的绳索。

莱因哈特终于爬到了绳子的尽头。  
“这是一扇门，”他问，“还是一面墙？”  
“我现在会把顶灯调亮，然后取下您的蒙眼布。您可以自己回答。”  
他脸上的黑布被移去，绳子松懈下来。莱因哈特坐在地上、抬起头。  
眼前是一扇门。

莱因哈特举起手铐，用全部剩余的力气砸向那扇门。他捂住脸。  
门应声而开，无数花花绿绿的裙子倾落下来，美丽堆叠的裙摆覆盖住皇帝光裸的、裹满液体的纤细身躯。  
希尔德什么时候买了这么多裙子？他无声自问。而他一点都没有注意过……  
这并不是通往外界的门。这是皇帝夫妇的卧室中衣帽间的门。  
他选错了方向……因此再无机会得到自由。

瓦列看着跌坐在衣帽间的门槛上，如同被裙子们埋葬的美丽皇帝。他从床边爬过来的道路上，留下一路油液和体液混合的痕迹。  
人走过的路总是会留下痕迹。  
他一开始就看到皇帝指错了方向。但他什么都没有说。因为小孩子不会听信前人，他们只相信自己亲眼看到的事情。越是聪明的小孩子越是如此。  
而且这一切并不是关于皇帝。是关于他自己。  
瓦列的目光逡巡整个星光照耀的房间、棋盘似的方纹地毯，和棋盘一隅倒下的白王。他已经34岁了，但还是差点犯下和皇帝同样的错误。如今他亲眼看到，才相信希尔德皇妃所言非虚。  
皇帝并不是无所不能的神明。他也会在黑暗中指错方向，然后在错误的道路上固执的走到尽头。  
“如果你想要取回自己的力量，你就要真正明白当初是为什么失去。”瓦列想起皇妃的话。  
他是在和地球教的作战中，为了摧毁那种糟糕的信仰，而失去了自己的左手……

瓦列向艾森纳做了个手势。二人向摄像头行礼后相携走向真正的门边。  
他转头看向把脸埋在裙子中一动不动的皇帝，他看上去完全像是一个第一次输了棋而方寸大乱的小孩。瓦列不明白自己以前为什么会笃信他的神力。  
他失去了自己的左手，为了摧毁一种糟糕的信仰。所以如今也只有用同样的办法来找回力量……通过摧毁一种糟糕的信仰。  
可是，艾森纳又是为什么加入其中呢？

瓦列恐怕永远都无法知道答案。因为他的同事像往常一样，从头沉默到尾。  
他带上门，和艾森纳一起向走廊另一侧走去。  
在他的记忆中，艾森纳似乎从来没有开口说过话。他一度以为这个同僚是天生残疾。但是前两天聚集分组时，缪拉在闲谈中透露了一件关于他的逸事。  
缪拉说他和毕典菲尔特曾经听到艾森纳说过一次话，在他独自一人下立体象棋的时候。当时他赢了一盘号称无解的残局，然后沉默提督开口说……

“ _Checkmate……_ ”  
瓦列几乎以为自己是幻听了。他惊讶的转过脸，确实是艾森纳在说话。  
艾森纳的眼睛里闪耀着瓦列从来没有见过的光芒。  
“Checkmate，”他带着笑意重复了一遍。  
——将杀。


End file.
